1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments belong to the technical field of electric connectors and, particularly, relate to a safety door for a rotatable power supply socket.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
At present, there is a type of three-hole power supply socket which is mounted on the wall, and comprises two rectangular plugging holes arranged in parallel with one another and a semicircular ground plugging hole, with the three plugging holes arranged in a triangle arrangement; once this power supply socket is mounted on the wall, the arrangement of the three plugging holes are fixed along with it, for example, with two rectangular plugging holes at the lower part and the ground plugging hole at the upper part; and due to the reasons for ensuring the circuit security, the three-hole plugs for fitting therein generally use cables of relatively large diameters, which are not easy to bend or with a very small bendable degree, leading to a preferred orientation for the use of such plugs, such that the plugs can be plugged conveniently in the defined direction of the metal plug pieces, while the plugging is inconvenient if the plug is plugged in the reversed direction. For example, most computer power lines are of large diameters and limited lengths, and it happens often that the length of a line is not enough or the three-plug arrangement is not consistent with the three-plugging hole arrangement, leading to inconvenience in its use.